Ruki Amakusa
by Silver Star Celine
Summary: A secret is unveiled, one that involves Kyuu. After being stabbed, he was sent to the hospital where a surprising discovery awaited him. He wasn't the real Kyuu, so who was he? The results were surprising, even for Pluto. Rated T to be safe. ON HOLD
1. Prologue Blood

Sorry! I want to start this fanfic over again. It seemed rushed for me, so I'm going to rewrite it. It's still based on the live action version.

Silver: By the way, she's busy with school stuff too, so she doesn't update like every week.

Disclaimer: Neither Star or Silver owns Tantei Gakuen Q or Detective Academy Q. Someone else does….Yeah, I do not know who.

* * *

_Ruki Amakusa_

_By Silver & Star_

_Blood _

_Prologue_

It was a dark night, just around 11:00 p.m. The few streetlights in the park were turned on, but the shadows still hid most areas of the small park. A chill wind blew a tossed, crumpled front page of a newspaper on the concrete grounds under a streetlight. A tall, dark figure in a suit completed with a hat bent down to pick the paper up. In big bold words, it read:

**PLUTO FINALLY CRUSHED **

And no, not the planet Pluto, but the criminal organization named Pluto. In smaller words, it explained how the famous detective class, Class Q of Morihiko Dan, managed to finally defeat the infamous Pluto group. The heroic deed has indeed gain much attention and acknowledgment from the world. A large picture of the class with their teacher, Kōtarō Nanami and Morihiko Dan was shown above the article. Ryuu's association with Pluto wasn't mentioned though.

The mysterious man smirked sinisterly. He dropped the paper and let the wind carry it away. Everything was going according to plan, or so he thought. He whistled an eerie sounding tune and continued walking with an evil glint in his eyes.

* * *

A cheer broke out in the hidden room where Class Q resided. The room was decorated with streamers and confetti. Drinks and snacks were available on a table. Nanami-sensei and Morihiko Dan were present with Class Q, which included Renjō Kyuu, Minami Megu, Amakusa Ryuu, Narusawa Kazuma, and Tōyama Kintarō.

"Finally, Pluto has fallen and our Ryuu is back. This special occasion calls for a celebration!" Dan-sensei announced. The party began, but not soon after, another case came up. They never caught a break! Grudgingly, they accepted and went off to the scene of the crime.

The particular case surrounded a mysterious suicide of a rising company's manager. Of course, it was too strange to be a suicide and Class Q was called in. It was too weird that someone that was rising in fame and money suddenly committed suicide. The victim was found in an alleyway after someone heard a plop. The case couldn't be handled by the regular detectives. It took Class Q only 2 days to solve. The suspects and several police officers were gathered at the scene of the crime. They included the wife, the son, the person that first found the body, an old friend, and the vice president.

"The muderer and culprit is you, Tomoe-san." Kyuu announced, facing the son. The latter began laughed it off.

"Me? Why would I kill my own father? What proof and evidence do you have?" Tomoe-san ranted.

"You killed your own father out of hate and disappointment. Our sources say that you were having problems with your private life ever since your father began gaining fame and fortune. They say you began acting angry and depressed all the time. Ever since your father began his rise in the business world, he spent less time with the family and used underhanded ways to gain his position. He were a man of ethics and honesty, so he grew disappointed in him. Your pride was tarnished by your father's actions." Kyuu explained.

"Your alibi can be proven invalid as well. You stated you were with your girlfriend at the time of the murder, which was at 10:00 p.m. Kazuma?" Ryuu said, stepping up.

"At the restaurant you were at, it was conveniently at the same one your father was found next to. At first, it seemed like he jumped, but in reality, he did not. As recorded by the cameras, you went for a bathroom break around the time of murder. Your father was killed before hand and hung from the side of the building, where the alley was. It was an alley, so of course no one would be there to see the body. You used the pocketknife you claimed to have for protection and cut the rope that supported the body. Then you returned to your date. You were a regular at the restaurant since it was your favorite, so no one suspected you." Kazuma stated. The man began to look panicky and began to sweat bullets.

"Fine! I admit it! I did it! That old man used deceit and lies! It's shames me! I would have gotten away with it!" Tomoe-san yelled hysterically. He suddenly clutched his head as if in pain. The world around him spun. He took out the pocketknife and plunged it into Kyuu. Everything happened too fast to comprehend. Kyuu's eyes widened as realization sunk in. The knife dropped to the sidewalk and Kyuu sunk to his knees. His life liquid stained his pure white shirt. Blood dripped to the ground and covered his hands that tried to prevent more from flowing out.

"Kyuu!" everyone screamed. Kinta and the police men wrestled the insane man down to the ground, preventing him from doing anything else. Nanami-sensei came out of his hiding place and rushed to Kyuu.

"Call the ambulance! Don't move him!" he ordered. The police chief called an ambulance and rushed Kyuu to the nearest hospital. The light signaling an operation in session came on as the doctors tried to stabilize Kyuu. Mizue, Kyuu's mother, was called. Class Q, Nanami-sensei, and Mizue waited in the waiting room as instructed. The air was intense and thick. Ryuu's hands were folded to together as if in deep thought. Kazuma and Kinta stared at the ground, replaying the images again in their heads. Mizue's and Megu's soft cries were heard. Finally the surgeon came out.

"Luckily, he wasn't stabbed in any vital organs, but he has lost a lot of blood. He needs blood, type AB to be exact." the surgeon reported. Mizue nodded in understanding and offered her blood.

"I'll offer my blood too." Ryuu said, stepping up. It was time to repay Kyuu for his kindness and for all the times he saved his life. The doctor nodded and led them to a room where equipment was set up. They were both told to make fists.

Two hours later, good news came. Kyuu was in stable condition. Another hour later, they were able to see him. He laid in a white bed, peacefully sleeping. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Before I leave, I have something else to report. When were testing the blood, we found interesting news. I'm sorry to say that Kyuu is not your son, Mrs. Renjou, but his blood matched Amakusa-san's. We analyzed further and found the DNA also matched completely as found in twins." the doctor announced, effectively earning gasps and stares.

"What? But I gave birth to him! Didn't I?" Mizue asked.

"An accident may have occurred. The name tags could've been switched by mistake, an unfortunate event." the doctor explained.

"I was told my twin died." Ryuu said, speaking up. The doctor looked solemn. The others, including Mizue, got the message. The supposed twin, the Renjou family's real son, died in the hospital. Kyuu was not their real son, but Ryuu's twin brother.

"Can you look more into this for us, if possible?" Nanami-sensei questioned. The doctor nodded.

"I'm Ryuu's twin brother?" a confused Kyuu asked. Everyone turned around to see Kyuu awake, his head turned to their direction. Everyone froze.

* * *

oooo dun dun dun! By the way, I just learned in science that twins sometimes have been found to have the same IQs. It happened to my science teacher's twin sisters. They were accused of cheating on a midterm test because they got the same question wrong and spelled the same exact word wrong and the explanation was word for word. The original was much more detailed, but I accidentally deleted it with my clumsiness and had to retype it. It's late too...


	2. Bad News

-crashes into room er I mean um fanfic- Hey sorry for the lack of updates, but my Math Regents is coming up and I barely got enough sleep this week. . Silver is suffering too. He is deprived of his roaming since I stay up late and don't let him out.

Silver: Damn right. -irritated- Can't wait till this Regents thing is over. I will have to catch up on my stealing.

WHAT?!

Silver: Er... I mean um socializing with my friends?

Whatever. I can't wait till the Regents are over too. Anyways this is technically the first chapter to "Ruki Amakusa".

Music currently listening to;

-Siva & Diva by Alice Nine

Disclaimer: Neither Star or Silver owns Tantei Gakuen Q or Detective Academy Q. Someone else does….Yeah, I do not know who.

* * *

_Ruki Amakusa_

_By Silver & Star_

_Bad news_

_Chapter 1_

* * *

_"I'm Ryuu's twin brother?" a confused Kyuu asked. Everyone turned around to see Kyuu awake, his head turned to their direction. Everyone froze._

* * *

"Kyuu! You're alright!" Megu exclaimed happily as she ran to Kyuu's side, helping him get into a sitting position. He winced at the pain of the wound he had received, but successfully got up. Everyone had a smile on their faces. They were all relieved that Kyuu was okay, but the news was heard already.

"Yeah, but about what you said before, about me and Ryuu?" Kyuu asked. The air became tense again with the question. Finally, someone spoke.

"When we were giving you blood, we, of course, had to check it just in case. When your blood was compared to your mother's. They didn't match as in the parent-child relationship. What we found was that it matched with Amakusa Ryuu's." the doctor began to explain.

"We also just heard that Ryuu had a twin in the past and that he supposedly died." Kazuma stated, speaking up. He adjusted his glasses out of habit.

"It turns out that an accident may have happened with the name tags of you and the Renjou family's son." Kinta supplied.

"The Renjou family's real son had died of heart failure, but everyone thought it was my twin, until now that is." Ryuu said quietly. Kyuu's gaze turned to his supposed mother. Mizue had tears in her reddened eyes. It was just too much shock in one day.

"Kaa-san, don't worry. I'll always be your son. You were the one who raised me and took care of me, so you will always be my kaa-san in my heart." Kyuu whispered, trying to calm his mother. His mother smiled sincerely.

"And you'll always be my son, Kyuu." Mizue stated, hugging her son tightly, but not too tightly because of his wound.

"I also have more bad news. The reaction of the criminal is similar to the hypnotized victims of Pluto and in a photo taken at a press conference of the victim, we discovered Kerberos in the crowd. Pluto is back. We have to keep this a secret. We don't want Pluto to find out or it will be disastrous. Does everyone understand?" Nanami-sensei instructed. Everyone nodded silently. "Good. Now I think we should all give Kyuu some rest. After all that was quite an incident."

"I want to talk to Kyuu privately first." Ryuu stated. They nodded in understanding. Each said their goodbyes and left the room. Nanami-sensei, who was the last person to leave, silently closed the door. Ryuu pulled a chair next to Kyuu's white hospital bed.

"So...you're my brother." Kyuu began. He chuckled nervously.

"I guess I am. A part of me feels ecstatic about this, but part of me is afraid. I'm glad and excited to have a brother, a sibling. I'm not an only child anymore. Then again, I'm afraid for you, Kyuu. By being part of my family, you have just entered a world of darkness and evil. You will be vulnerable to the darkness of Pluto and targeted. They are always watching every step and action I take. The secret may already be exposed despite Nanami-sensei's efforts." Ryuu explained sadly. His dark brown eyes were immersed in sadness and pity. Kyuu nodded in understanding.

"At least you don't have to do this alone again, not saying that you _have _been in this alone, that is. At least I can share your burden. Don't worry. We'll get through this and defeat Pluto again and again. No matter how many times it takes, Pluto will be defeated." Kyuu said in a brotherly manner. Ryuu smiled gratefully and sadly. They held each other's hand as if in silent comfort for each other. A great change was revealed to Ryuu and Kyuu. Would they survive or succumb into the darkness and hands of Pluto?

* * *

Like Ryuu suspected, Pluto had already found out. A figure stood on the roof of the next building with one foot on the raised edge, holding binoculars. The said man smirked. He had read their lips as it was his specialty and a skill learned because of his deaf ears. Kerberos stood up straight again. A woman in pure white stood a little ways behind him with a white umbrella.

"Looks like our little Amakusa Ruki hadn't died after all. What wonderful news. We must report this to our leader. Till then, our little prodigies." he said in a chilling voice. The two Pluto members walked away and into a black limo that was waiting for them.

* * *

I know, I know. It's not long, but I did this in like an hour and I have to sleep. I will try to update as fast as possible. Tomorrow being Friday, I may get a chance to.

Silver: -glares at anyone who criticizes the length of this chapter-

Review please!


	3. From a Hospital to a Ski Resort

Hehe gomen ne! I know you're all probably mad at me for not updating on Friday like planned, but then end of the year/end of middle school days got in the way. Took me some time to organize all my middle school stuff and put them in the basement with the elementary stuff. Whew, but anywayz, I'm back! And I got big mosquito bites. You know the ones that swell up? -resists temptation to scratch-

Silver: SCRATCH! SCRATCH!

... Not helping, Silver!

Silver: I know D

Oh and guess what? Remember me telling you guys about that Regents and Spanish Proficiency? Okay, not the Spanish but anyways, I did better than I expected! I got a 93 out of 100 in the Regents and for the Spanish Proficiency, I got a 98 out of 100 and I'm not a native speaker! XD

Songs currently listening to:

Scorpio by The TRAX

Jibun Kakumei by Miyavi

Why Did I Fall In Love? By DBSK

Disclaimer: Neither Star or Silver owns Tantei Gakuen Q or its characters.

* * *

_Ruki Amakusa_

_By Silver & Star_

_From a Hospital to a Ski Resort  
_

_Chapter 2_

In the darkened new base of Pluto, Kerberos knocked gently on the pine wooden door in front of him four times.(A/N: Did you know when you say four in Cantonese, it sounds the same as die in Cantonese? That's why four is an unlucky number is an unlucky number for the Chinese. Back to the story now) He lowered his arms again and waited for a voice to allow him in.

"Come in." it came.

Kerberos turned the silver doorknob and stepped into the room decorated with antiques from all over the world, but he paid no heed to the collection. His eyes were trained on the the Pluto leader, Hades. He lowered his body to a kneeling position with one leg up while the other on the floor, a form of submission.

"I have important news to share that I think you would find of interest." Kerberos began.

"Go on." Hades commanded with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Several years ago when Ryuu-sama was born, he had a twin, correct? But unfortunately, that baby didn't make it. Well, years later, now, new information confirms he did not. After spying on Class Q for a bit, I found that Renjou Kyuu's blood matched Ryuu-sama's and from what I saw, the doctor and Class Q strongly thinks that Kyuu is Ryuu's brother after discussion. There's no other possibility." Kerberos finished. A moment of silence passed as the information sank into Hades's mind. Slowly, the corners of his mouth twitched and he smiled evilly.

"What a wonderful news! It is unfortunate that he has been brainwashed by those fools though, but we can change that. It is heartbreaking that I could not have raised him, but fate is cruel. Speaking of fate, how twisted is fate that my grandson ended up in the hands of my enemy and what a coincidence that out of anybody else, it was Renjo Satoru? No matter, what was done is done. Now, any suggestions on how to persuade him to join us as well as Ryuu?" King Hades ranted. He clasped his hands together and lowered his head to his hands till they were on top on his clasped hands.

"We could..."

* * *

The sun rose above the horizon over a waking city. The golden wispy streams hit every surface it could touch as if giving hope to everyone in the crowded city. Unfortunately, where there is light, there is also darkness in the form of shadows.

From a hospital, a teenage boy pulled open the curtains, allowing light into the darkened room. He winced at the sudden intrusion of light, his eyes blinking before adjusting to the intensity of the rays. The room brightened up, disturbing Kyuu from his sleep. He sat up slowly, wincing at the wound that still hurt. Ryuu rushed over to help.

"Sorry, Kyuu. Did I wake you up?" Ryuu asked in a worried voice.

"It's okay Ryuu, I was going to wake up anyways, so why not sooner?" Kyuu joked. Ryuu chuckled.

Suddenly the door opened. Ryuu and Kyuu thought it might be Class Q coming to visit them, but why this early in the morning? A black shiny shoe appeared at the edge and the man stepped into the room, a man that sent shivers down the two teenagers' backs.

"Kerberos." Ryuu and Kyuu immediately said simultaneously as they recognized the intruder.

"I'm honored that you remembered me, Renjou Kyuu, or shall I say Amakusa Ruki, your real name?" Kerberos maliciously said with a smirk. The other two occupants of the room froze. How did he know?

"What do you want, Kerberos?" Ryuu demanded in a low, dangerous voice.

"Straight to the point as usual, Ryuu. To answer that, Hades-sama wants to speak to Ruki-sama along with Ryuu-sama privately." Kerberos answered, his smirk still on his face.

"He's alive? How?" Kyuu asked, surprised and suspicious.

"What if we don't want to go?" Ryuu countered.

"I was expecting that and yes, he's alive. Do you expect such a great crime mastermind to be killed just like that? This is just a warning. We'll come back for you again when you're healed. We're not as evil to take someone from the hospital while they're still healing." Kerberos said with a bow before leaving the room. A minute of silence passed as the event processed in Ryuu's and Kyuu's mind.

"This isn't good. _They _know. Should we tell the others?" Kyuu stated.

"No, I don't want to get them involved. We'll keep this a secret for now. They could be put in danger if they knew. The less people know, the better. It could be used to our advantage to trick Pluto in the future." Ryuu concluded.

"I understand. I'll keep this a secret for now, but if things look shaky, I will not hesitate to tell them. I don't like keeping secrets from them." Kyuu explained.

"I don't like to keep secrets from them either, but remember what happened with the last case that had to do with Pluto? The one with linked murder? It worked out well didn't it?" Ryuu stated with a sigh. (A/N: Referring to last episode of live action)

* * *

_**Three Days Later...**_

Kyuu had finally recovered, but the brothers were alert for any signs of Pluto's movements to attempt to get to them. So far, nothing had happened, but that only increased their worries since Pluto could be preparing for something big.

Currently, Class Q was at their secret hideaway in the cafe, just hanging out and doing nothing. Well, almost nothing. Kazuma was surfing the net for anything that had to do with Pluto in the current events. Kinta, Kyuu, and Ryuu were practicing their fighting moves. Kinta decided Kyuu should be prepared for anything that Pluto might try such as kidnapping. Ryuu just wanted help Kinta with the input of his experiences. Megu was watching their session, before going to bother Kazuma.

"Kazuma, anything yet?" Megu asked with a bored voice.

"Nothing except for their past crimes." Kazuma answered, pushing his glasses, that were slipping, up again. It was a habit that built up over the years. They reflected the light from the laptop. Megu sighed and returned to watching Ryuu, Kyuu, and Kinta.

"No, no. Like this, Kyuu. Use your opponent's weight and force against him." Kinta corrected as he demonstrated with Ryuu. He flipped Ryuu who was running towards Kinta.

"Are you sure Kyuu should be doing that after he just got out of the hospital, Kinta?" Megu asked, worryingly.

"It's fine, Megu. It _has _been three days. It doesn't even hurt anymore." Kyuu said, trying to calm her worries. As an example, he poked his wound without even wincing.

"Class Q, there's a new case!" a voice stated. Class Q looked around confused until Nanami-sensei rolled the wall camouflage sheet down, like the kind you see in those ninja movies such as Naruto. He held up a disc, which Kazuma took and inserted it into the DVD player for the rest to watch.

"What? No surprised faces? You guys are no fun." Nanami-sensei complained.

The flag that represented their class and their sensei came up before presenting Dan-sensei.

"Class Q, a new case has been unveiled." Dan-sensei's voice came as the slide show presented pictures of the case. "At a ski resort, there has been multiple murders that has been happening and they are running out of business. They called us seeking for help. Solve the case before anyone else gets murdered in this resort. Pack your bags because you may be staying for a while at the Myoko Ski Resort. That is all for now. Do your best." Dan-sensei stated before signing out and the screen turned black once again.

"Sugoi, a ski resort!" Megu exclaimed.

"Megu, this is a case, not a vacation." Kazuma stated with a sigh.

"I'm going home to pack." Kyuu stated, preparing to leave. Ryuu followed him as he lived with Kyuu now. Kyuu's mother, or so he thought, still accepted and treated them as her own sons. Finding out that Ryuu was Kyuu's brother added to the family's quantity and Mizue was happy to have another "man" in the house as she stated. The others agreed and left for their own homes.

Nanami sighed at the antics of his class and shut the lights and the door as he left the room, leaving it unoccupied.

* * *

Sugoi - Cool

* * *

Whew! Okay! I did this on a starving stomach. I didn't eat breakfast or lunch yet. So hungry! So any suggestions from the reviewers on how Pluto persuades Ryuu and Kyuu to join them?

Silver: I'm comfortable...

That's because you're used to it from Ancient Egypt, but I'm not!

Review please!


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

-Nervous laughter- ehehe...SO SORRY for not updating, but I have entered high school and I'm getting used to it. Our school has the most homework out of all the well-known schools, even though it's not as good as Stuyvesant! I quote from the anime club managers:

"You can all do homework here if you want because BTHS gives a shitload of homework"

Silver: And they do. Can't even meet up with some friends anymore.

All my other homeworks, I'm not complaining about, but it's my Geometry homework. Yes, even though I'm a freshman, I'm taking Geometry with the freshman class. ((Some sophmores are amazed we're all in Geometry)) It takes me 3 hours to do it and he gives so much homework. Silver doesn't even help because he never learned this -.-"

So, I'll put this story on hold until I have time to do it. Again, I'm sincerely sorry because I know how you all feel and how long you've been waiting for an update.

Gomen-nasai

Silver & Star


End file.
